The present invention relates to a zigzag sewing machine for pattern stitching comprising a set of cam disks rotatable by the drive shaft of the machine, a cam follower (48) actuated by a resilient means and adjustable by means of a zigzag control means (20) in relation to the cam disk set to be connected to the cam disks thereof, and a lifting means actuated by the zigzag control means to lift the cam follower to an outer end position spaced from the cam disk set. Sewing machines of this kind are provided for domestic use for performing utility and decoration stitches.
It is previously known in mechanical pattern sewing machines having a cam set for controlling the needle and feeding movements that the lateral movement of the needle can be provided by means of a single rotating cam disk and that an appropriate amplitude of the oscillating movement can be set by an adjusting means. A machine having such features is disclosed in Swedish patent SE 8702192-9 see U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,575. A component in such machines is the so-called lifter which lifts the cam follower to a position outside the cam disk set in order to enable movement thereof when changing between various stitches.